In the Rain
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: It all started when Sonic hurts Amy in ways that she wouldn't be able to explain. She runs off with tears of heartbreak. As rain began to fall, an umbrella covers her head and she looks up to see a face that she didn't expect to see.
1. Part 1

Hey, guys! I'm back! And here's my new but short fanfic! Damn you hiatus-ness! Hope you enjoy! And this fic is rated T, just to be safe. Plus, this is going to be in three chapters, just to let you know.

* * *

**_~In the Rain~_**

**_Part 1_**

"Soniiiiiiiic! Wait for me!" the pink hedgehog called out for her hero as she ran after him through the sections of the park. It was like a daily routine for her. Whenever she sees Sonic, she calls out for him, he'll run away, and she'll chase him like its no tomorrow.

"_This is really getting annoying",_ the blue hedgehog thought with annoyance as he continued to run from his fan girl. Yes, this happens to him once in a while, but this was getting ridiculous.

On top of a hill, Sonic came to a stop and sat down under a tree. He sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He may have lost Amy, but not for long. Nearly two minutes later, the pink female ran up the hill panting with exhaustion.

"Nice…try…Sonic", Amy panted with a small smirk. "You can…run all you want…but you can't…deny me."

Surprisingly, Sonic didn't move an inch when she caught up with him. In fact, all he did was thinking to himself with his arms crossed and eyes closed with irritation. Amy scratched her head confusingly. Why wasn't Sonic reacting as always? And what was on his mind?

"Um, Sonic?" Amy spoke a bit nervously.

"Amy", the male hedgehog replied as he opened his eyes. "We need to talk", he said seriously.

"About what?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well…" Sonic sighed as he stood up. Then he took two steps towards her, nearly closing the gap between them.

The pink hedgehog blushed as she stood there. Something's different about Sonic. What was with him today? Was he finally going to admit his feelings to her? Amy felt like that could happen, but she decided to stay patient otherwise.

"Listen, Amy", Sonic spoke again as the wind blew a little. "I know we've known each other for a long time, but…I just…"

"Is this a dream come true? Are you going to tell me that you love me?" Amy smiled with her hands together joyfully.

"What?" Sonic raised an eyebrow with an annoyed tone. "No, no, no, no, you don't understand. That's definitely not what I'm going to tell you."

"Huh?" the pink female's smile turned into a frown.

"What I'm trying to tell is…to stop chasing me. It's not worth it", Sonic replied honestly.

"But I-," Amy was about to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"I just can't deal with this anymore, Amy. I can't even take a break from Eggman's schemes with you glomping on me all the time."

"Well, um, I'm sorry. I-I didn't think that this was all too much for you."

"Wow, I wish you saw it sooner", Sonic crossed his arms.

"Look, what is your problem, Sonic?" Amy asked furiously.

"You", Sonic spoke harshly. "You're the problem. You're always the problem. From sunrise to sunset."

Amy was stunned at his harsh words. She didn't think that she would see this side of her hero. She felt like she couldn't speak because she was trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm serious, Amy", the blue hedgehog continued. "All you do is whine, cause everyone headaches, get kidnapped 100 times, and ruin my day. So knock it off and grow up."

"Sonic, I…I can't believe this", Amy lowered her head sadly.

"Well, believe it, Amy", Sonic responded. "I don't love you, and I never will. You're not the one for me, so stop begging me to marry you all the time. I mean, you're too young and naive to know things about marriage."

"Well I know a lot more than you do", Amy looked at him angrily. "When a man and a woman are meant to be, they say their vows and promises that they'll love each other until the end. That's how I feel about you. You've saved me so many times and I want to give you my love in return."

"But there's a problem, I only save you so I won't get in trouble. Not because I wanted to. And by the way, we were never meant to be", the male hedgehog replied. "…Anyway, it's best that if we just stay as acquaintances for now on and live separately." With that said, he turns to his left and starts walking away speedily.

"Sonic, wait!" Amy ran up to him and took hold of his shoulders, making him stop. "I know now. I need to depend on myself more and I need to be stronger. And maybe I need to change my style. Yeah, that way you'll change your mind", she said with confidence and sadness at the same time. "You just gotta give me a chance, Sonic."

"Why should I? I doubt that you'll ever change. And no matter what you do, I still won't have feelings for you. You can try, but it'll be a waste of time in my opinion", Sonic said impatiently. "Now leave me alone."

"You jerk!" Amy shoved him forward forcefully.

Getting irritated with the girl, Sonic did something unbelievable. He quickly turned around and smacked her across her face sharply. At that moment, Amy was shocked. She felt her left cheek where there was heat from Sonic's handprint. Snapping out of his angry mind, Sonic realized what he did and gasped.

"Amy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-", he tried to reach for her hand.

Sadly and fiercely, Amy returned the favor by smacking him on his cheek, leaving a big red mark on his cheek (a bit darker than Sonic's handprint). After that, she turned around and ran away from him with tears falling from her eyes. She never thought that Sonic would do such a thing to her. So was that his thanks to her? After helping him defeat Eggman and making delicious meals for him, is this what she gets? Now she was terribly heartbroken. She felt like her whole life was just wasted on a so-called hero. And so, she began to dash through the trees which led her to a path that barely had any sunlight.

Back with Sonic, he felt the handprint on his cheek and flinched from the heat of it. He felt ashamed of himself for hurting Amy emotionally and physically. If only he didn't let his anger get to him. Now he felt like a total loser. True, he was glad he told the truth to Amy, but he must've given her the hardcore truth. In order to make things right, he decided to follow Amy and apologize to her. He stopped in the middle of an area filled with grass and trees. Then he cupped his hands by his mouth.

"Amy! Where are you? If you can hear me, I'm sorry! C'mon, answer me!" he called out for her. Then he put two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle sound. No response. Wherever Amy was, he hoped that she was ok.

Later on, the sky turned gray as thunder clouds hovered above the city. Amy was now sitting on a bench near a water fountain (she's now near the entrance of the park). She had her head down and tears falling down from her eyes. No one else was around. But she didn't mind because she didn't want to be bothered at the moment. She definitely didn't want to see Sonic ever again. Not after what he did to her. She felt her cheek again and whimpered depressingly to herself. Then she covered her face and sobbed. As if the weather felt her pain, rain began to fall from the clouds, making the sky a bit darker.

More and more Amy cried to herself. The rain was soaking her short hair and her red dress, but she didn't care. She just wanted to cry her heart out until her tears would subside. She now hated Sonic for what he said and did. He broke her heart and ruined her life. Now, Amy feels like she can't open her heart to anyone ever again.

Ten minutes have passed. The rain was pouring a bit harder and the sky was nearly black. The pink hedgehog was now lying on the bench, asleep from her crying. She didn't dare to think about the rain falling on her. Nor she cared about getting sick out in the rain. It was abnormal of her being this miserable, considering she was cheerful at times. However, that all changed today. Strangely, enough, the rain was soothing her pain and misery, so she began to like it and ignored getting wet in her sleep.

Suddenly, she felt someone shaking her gently on her shoulder and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked up to see who woke her up. A surprised gasp came out of her mouth when she found out it was a familiar black hedgehog with red streaks that matched the color of his eyes. Plus, he had a black umbrella over his head which also protected Amy from the rain.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Amy looked away emotionlessly.

"Well, from the looks of it, I say you were enjoying your new home", Shadow said sarcastically as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have time for jokes, Shadow", Amy said exasperatingly. "I'm already upset, so I don't need anymore BS."

"Alright, alright", the black hedgehog shrugged as he sat down next to her, holding up the umbrella for both of them. "Talk to me. What's up?"

"Wait, why do you want to know?" the pink hedgehog turned to him awkwardly yet impatiently.

"Let's just say that I'm curious. It's not everyday that you see a young girl sleeping on a bench during a rainstorm", he replied without looking at her.

Amy looked at him oddly and curiously. She remembers that he's not much the talkative type and that they've only spoken a few times in the past. But she decided to let her guard down and tell him everything.

"Well, I was chasing Sonic as usual until we met up on a hill. He told me that I was annoying that he would never love me. We got into an argument. And before I knew it, he…he…" Amy tried to say the rest of the sentence but choked a little.

"He what?"

"He slapped me, right here", Amy pointed to her injured cheek. Suddenly she felt Shadow's hand under her chin, making her turn towards him. She let out a slight gasp as he did so. She watched as Shadow searched for any marks. He noticed a bit of red on her cheek and released her. "Um…" Amy said shyly.

"Hold this", Shadow gave Amy his umbrella and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" the female hedgehog quickly stood up as well.

"I'm gonna find him and kick his ass", the Ultimate Life Form crackled his fists. "In case you don't know, I don't like it when guys put their hands on women like that. There was no tolerance of that from I came from", he said truthfully with a hint of fury in his voice.

"_ARK?"_ Amy wondered. _"That's right. His first friend was a girl named Maria. They must've been close."_

"I'll be right back", Shadow said and took off to find the fake hedgehog.

"Wait!" Amy reached her hand out for him but he didn't hear her since he went off with his impressive speed. _"I don't believe it. He's actually going to confront Sonic for me. But is that a good idea? Far as I'm concern, he could…"_ She gasped. _"He could kill him! No, I don't want that. I mean, sure Sonic hurt me but…I gotta get to them before it's too late."_ Hurriedly, she went off to find Shadow, while still having his umbrella over her head.

_**~End of Part 1~**_

* * *

Ok, I hope you've enjoyed it. There will be two more parts in this fic, so be patient for me, ok? See ya!


	2. Part 2

I'm back! I was gone for a vacation, so yeah, I was able to chill, swim, eat, and I saw the G.I. Joe movie-That movie's awesome! Go see it! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter/part!

_**

* * *

**_

~In the Rain~

**Part 2**

"Oh, why do I keep going the wrong way?" Sonic complained as he appeared in the center of the forest for the 20th time. All he wanted to do was to go home, warm up the fireplace and drink some cocoa for peace sakes. Rain was not Sonic's best friend. "Ok, now which way should I go?" he wondered as he scratched his head.

Not too far away, Shadow was running with his ultimate speed, searching for the blue bastard. His eyes showed rage as so did his teeth. Once he finds Faker, he'll beat him senselessly until he runs out of energy. After all, somebody has to teach him a lesson about hurting women. The mark on Amy's cheek showed enough evidence to Sonic's unexpected behavior. Shadow won't accept this madness, especially from Faker.

"Grr, where is he?" the black hedgehog growled as he ignored the loud thunder and lighting flashes in the sky as he ran. A moment later, he finds Sonic looking around worriedly. "There he is", he whispered readily and charges at him.

"Huh?" Sonic looks to his right as he heard something coming towards him. By a blink of an eye, he was knocked down by a hard punch. He gets up and rubs his jaw in pain. Furiously, he looks to see who injured him, but he only saw darkness. He got into his fighting position as he scanned around the area. Suddenly, he heard a wet thud and turned around. But then, he got punched in his other jaw, sending him to the ground. "Ouch!" he hissed in pain. He looked up at his arch-rival, Shadow, who was standing before him with anger in his eyes. The lighting flashes made him look very scary. "What was that for!?" he yelled at him angrily.

"You know what you did, and I'll never forgive you for it", Shadow pointed at him rudely.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sonic stood up slowly while nursing his left jaw.

"Idiot, you don't remember?" the dark hedgehog clenched his fists.

"I dunno what you're talking about, but you're really starting to piss me off, Shadow!" the blue hero said wrathfully.

"Then release your anger on me, just like you did towards Amy", Shadow got into his fighting position.

At that moment, Sonic gasped to himself. Now he knows why Shadow was attacking him in the first place. It was all because of what he did to Amy earlier today. He saw a flashback of when he smacked her across the face and watching her run away with tears. Amy must've told Shadow everything about that event. Sure Sonic could handle Eggman and his evil schemes, but he couldn't handle the truth. He assaulted Amy and broke her heart. Shamefully, he looks down to the ground, letting the rain pound on his back and quills. Wait, pound? It was starting to hail now! Sonic shivered as he rubbed his arms for warmth.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Shadow crossed his arms, ignoring the small hail falling on him.

"I…I know what I did was wrong. And…I want her to forgive me", the blue hedgehog said honestly. "Do you where she is?" he asked his rival.

"Don't worry about it", Shadow replied.

"What!?" Sonic narrowed his eyebrows briskly.

"You heard me. As long as you're not near her, she's safe. She has suffered enough from a fake hero like you", Shadow said sharply.

Growling crossly, Sonic's fur suddenly turned dark and his green eye pupils disappeared. Strange aura circled around him as he breathed madly. He was now Dark Sonic. Although that didn't scare Shadow one bit. After all, he wanted a challenge considering he hasn't faced Eggman for a long time. He got into his fighting position as so did Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic was the first one to charge. He swung his fists at Shadow, but missed everytime. His opponent tried the same tactic, but he failed to lay a single scratch on him. Next, they tried to kick one another, but dodged each other's attacks as well. Finally, Dark Sonic elbowed Shadow in the gut, making him cough some blood, and punched him in the face, making him fly backwards into a tree powerfully. The ultimate life form stood on his arms as he panted hardly in pain. He never thought that Faker would have so much power within him. At any rate, Shadow wasn't going to give up. He got up and launched his Chaos Spear attack.

Strongly, Dark Sonic slapped the Chaos Spear to the side. However, it attacked a tall tree, causing it to fall towards the two. Luckily, they were able to jump out of its way as it landed on the ground. With that delay out of the way, the two hedgehogs continued their battle.

Not too far away, Amy was running through forest whilst trying to hold the umbrella over her head. She stopped to look at the sky. It was clearly dark and it looked like hail was coming down. The lightning flashed a couple times as the thunder boomed loudly. The female hedgehog whimpered in fear and coldness. She didn't like thunderstorms and sure didn't like to be out in the middle of one. Still, she had to find Shadow and hopefully stop him from taking Sonic's life. Yes, it seems odd that Amy wants to save the one who mistreated her, but she knows that murder was wrong. After all, she remembered what Shadow was like during the Space Colony ARK battle. She hoped that Shadow won't go back to his evil ways after killing Sonic. No, she hoped that she wasn't too late. The wind blew roughly, causing Shadow's umbrella to get loose from Amy.

"Oh no!" she gasped as she watched the umbrella whoosh away into darkness. So much for staying dry. "I'll worry about that later", she said seriously. "Right now, I have to find them", she took off to find the male hedgehogs.

Returning to the battle, Dark Sonic and Shadow punched each other's jaw at the same time, making them to back up some. They looked at each other coldly as they panted with exhaustion. Quickly, they grabbed each others' wrists in order to perform a throw down on one another. They growled heatedly, grunted in pain, and struggled to get free from each other's grasp. Seconds later, Shadow kneed his rival in the gut and tackled him down to the ground. He was about to punch him in the face, but Dark Sonic grabbed his left fist, trying to twist it to the side. As he hissed in pain, Dark Sonic performed a head butt attack and kicked him off. Both of them stood up fast and continued to dodge each other's attacks.

Not a moment too soon, Dark Sonic ducked from Shadow's upcoming fist and took the chance to grab him by the neck. He began to choke him as Shadow struggled to get loose. The thunder roared loudly as more lightning flickered within the clouds. Shadow punched Dark Sonic numerous of times on the head in order to get loose, but he received no luck. The more anger Sonic had, the more powerful he gets. More negative energy flowed through as he gripped Shadow's neck tighter, listening to him gasping for air.

Around the corner, Amy was running through the place while moving the tree branches and the bushes out of the way at the same time. She looks up ahead and gasps to herself fearfully. Up ahead, she sees Shadow getting choked by a much darker hedgehog. She examined the fearsome hedgehog until she recognized a pair of red and white running shoes. To her surprise, it was Sonic. Without hesitation, she dashes out of her hiding spot to stop the fight.

"Sonic, stop!" she begged as she wrapped her arms around him.

By feeling Amy's touch and hearing her voice, Sonic gasped to himself and released Shadow. He was then back to normal. Apprehensively, he looks at his hands and realized what he's been doing. Shadow on the other hand was panting slowly in order to catch his breath while holding onto his neck lightly.

"What have I done?" Sonic said appallingly as he continued to stare at his hands. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Sonic…" Amy whispered worriedly as she released him and backed away a little.

"Amy", Sonic turned to her nervously. "Did you witness everything?"

"…Yeah", the pink hedgehog nodded.

"Oh no", the blue hero grabbed his quills frightfully. "I harmed you and I almost killed Shadow! What's going on with me!?"

His ex-fangirl gazed at him, wondering what made him go berserk. She figured that it was all because of her. Now she felt stupid. If only she left Sonic alone in the first place. No, if only she wasn't so blindly in love with him. Not only that, she felt like it was her fault that Shadow was hurt. It was as if she was the catalyst of everyone's problems. She lowered her head believing that.

"I'm sorry", she spoke sorrowfully. "About everything."

"Huh?" Sonic stopped panicking and looked at her.

"I caused you and everyone else so many problems and so many headaches", Amy continued as she looked at him. "If only I knew you were having bad day. Better yet, I should've stopped chasing you from the start. And Shadow", she turned to the black hedgehog who was standing further away from the two with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess. I'm just…I'm just a trouble maker", she wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

"…No, you're not", Shadow said calmly. She looked at him surprisingly by his words. "In life, shit happens, and sometimes you can't even stop it. So don't ever blame yourself…Apology accepted."

"I'm the one that should get the blame for all of this", Sonic raised his hand guiltily. "I…I don't know what came over me today", he placed his hands on Amy's shoulders. "Maybe I'm letting my emotions get to me, I don't know. But one thing for sure, I'm gonna get some help. One more thing, Amy, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. If you wanna punch me in the face, then go ahead", he backed up and put his hands behind his back.

Amy was surprised at his words. She didn't think that Sonic had anger problems, considering he was always confident and cocky at times. As for Shadow, he figured that Faker had learned his lesson and decided to let him go…for now. Smirking evilly, Amy stomped to Sonic and kicked him in the shin. Ignoring his loud "OW!" cry, she pulled his quills and growled violently.

"Hey, not so hard!" Sonic yelled in pain.

"Shut up, you deserve it!" Amy snapped as she yanked his quills harder.

"Hmph", Shadow smirked to himself. _"If only I had a camera",_ he thought sinisterly.

Out of nowhere, a strike of lightning damaged a tree behind Sonic, causing it to fall towards him and Amy. They looked up and gasped. Suddenly, they were pushed out of the way strongly and they moved away from the tree. When they looked back the tree landed on the ground noisily.

"Oh my god!" Sonic gasped fearfully.

"Shadow!" Amy cried worriedly.

_**~End of Part 2~**_

* * *

Cliffhanger! DUN-DUN-DUN! Stayed tuned for the last part of this story! I'll update as soon as I can, so don't kill me! (Hides under a table)


	3. Part 3

And now for the final part! And good news, I just came up an idea for a couple new fanfics! My hiatusness is going away!! YAAAAYYYY!! *Clears throat* Now with further ado, let's finish this story…And remember, I don't own anything.

_**

* * *

**_

~In the Rain~

**Part 3**

As the rain continued to fall, Amy covered her face and sobbed. Sonic closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't think that Shadow would save their lives. Amy yes, but him, no. For once, he felt thankful that Shadow was there at the right moment. He wrapped an arm around Amy's waist and pulled her close, comforting her. She continued to cry on his chest.

Suddenly, they heard a whistle call. The two hedgehogs gasped, stood up quickly and turned around. They looked up and saw Shadow lounging on a tree branch while throwing a green Chaos Emerald up in the air and catching it. Sonic slapped his forehead for being naive. He had forgotten that Shadow could do Chaos Control. Amy sighed in relief.

"You forgot that I can do Chaos Control, didn't you?" the black hedgehog asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you little show off", Sonic crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh, yeah, duh", Amy rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "But um, thanks", she smiled.

"I did what I could", Shadow replied. "However, I didn't care much about Faker. But since he was right next to you, I had no other choice."

"Whatever", Sonic rolled his eyes.

Amy giggled at Sonic. However, she didn't notice that Shadow was staring at her silently. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Was he starting to have feelings for her? Waking up from his daydreaming, Shadow jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of Amy.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home", he offered.

"Really?" Amy asked shyly.

"No way, I'm walking Amy home!" Sonic protested.

"Dude, you're just going to walk her home without an umbrella?" his rival crossed his arms.

"Well, where's yours?" Sonic pointed at him.

"Um…About that…it flew away", Amy explained while fidgeting her fingers.

"Huh", Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Then I'll just use my Chaos Control."

"Oh, please, I'll get her home with my supersonic speed!" Sonic argued.

"I got a better idea", the pink hedgehog smiled. She took both of their hands swiftly.

"Huh?" the boys looked at her oddly.

"Both of you can walk me home!" Amy said cheerfully as she started walking with the boys by her sides (Sonic was on her right side while Shadow was on her left). She didn't notice the two giving each other death glares.

"_Hmm…"_ Sonic looked at Amy calmly. _"She may be a pain in the neck at times, but she can be sweet as well. I guess I should be nice to her for now on",_ he smiled a little.

"_What is this feeling? And why do I keep feeling it around her?"_ Shadow looked at her nervously. _"It's strange but…I like it. I guess she's not as bad as some say she is",_ he had a short smile on his face.

Minutes later, they reached to the entrance of the park. The thunder clouds began to move away as the rain slowed its pace. Sonic took his shoes off and started shaking some water out of them. Amy began to squeeze some water out of her hair and dress. Luckily, Shadow found his umbrella and held it above him and Amy.

"Got room for one more?" Sonic asked mockingly.

"Hell no", Shadow glared at him meanly.

"Ah, you suck", the blue hedgehog shrugged.

"Oh, you guys", Amy chuckled playfully.

As soon as the trio reached to Amy's house in the Mystic Ruins, they stopped. Sonic looked up and noticed that the rain has stopped and the clouds were light gray. Unluckily, he felt like he caught a cold. He turned to the side and sneezed.

"God bless you", Amy said politely. She sniffled, feeling sick as well.

"_Lesson learned, never go for a walk in the rain", _Shadow rubbed his nose a little.

"Well, um, thanks for walking me home, guys", Amy said as she walked backwards to her door.

"No problem", Sonic gave her a thumb's up. "Well, anyway, I'm off now. Take care", he rubbed his nose again. Then he took off speedily.

"Bye, Sonic!" Amy called out as she waved. Then she turned her attention to Shadow. "Thanks for sharing the umbrella with me."

"Hm", Shadow nodded. He turned around and started walking off.

Silently, Amy began to think to herself. As of today, she saw Shadow's soft side. In fact, she found it, kind of cute. Wait, is she starting to like him already? But what does Shadow feel about her? Maybe she wanted to get to know him more. She wants to see more of Shadow's gentle side. She was very appreciative of Shadow's concern. So she thought she should repay him with her kindness.

"Hey, wait up!" she ran after him.

"Huh?" Shadow stopped and looked back. By a blink of an eye, Amy jumped on him and gave him a heart warming hug. He stood there in silence, confused at Amy's actions. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her, returning her hug. Shortly after that, Amy released him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened in shock as he blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush", Amy smiled.

"What…was that?" Shadow felt his left cheek, where he received the kiss.

"It's called a kiss", Amy replied.

"Hmm…Lemme have another one", Shadow pointed at his other cheek with a smirk. The female hedgehog giggled and gave him a kiss on that cheek.

"Anyway, do you wanna hang out for a little bit? I can make us something to eat while we can stay dry", Amy asked nicely yet nervously. "And hopefully, I can help get rid of our bad cold."

The black hedgehog pondered for a moment. No one had invited him to stay at their place, expect for Rouge, because she felt like he needed a place to stay. And yet, he's surprised that Amy wasn't afraid of him as everyone else was. Perhaps it was a good thing that he met Amy at the park today. For once, he felt like he can open up to someone.

"I like that", Shadow said with a friendly smile.

"Great!" Amy took his hand and led him inside her humble home.

_**~El Fin~**_

* * *

And I'm done! Sweet! Anyway, thanks for reading and hope to see you again in my future fanfics or if I update on my old ones. See ya!


End file.
